


Tentative Possibilities

by fuzipenguin



Series: Translating Dreams [5]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Twincest, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe has another dream; this time Optimus is witness to it as well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tentative Possibilities

                Sunstreaker came up out of recharge with a knife in hand and a low warning snarl bubbling up in the back of his throat. When his sensors caught up with his instincts and he realized that the large frame next to his belonged to Optimus, the growl trailed off into a cough.

                “Easy,” Prime murmured soothingly, remaining motionless, despite the punishing grip Sunstreaker had around his wrist. Once he realized what he was doing, Sunstreaker immediately loosened his fingers and dropped his hand. The air caught in the back of his intake as he ex-ventilated sharply.

                “Slag. Sorry,” Sunstreaker muttered, averting his gaze. He fell back onto the berth surface, moving to wipe the back of one shaky hand across his mouth. The humming energon blade held tightly in his fist nearly poked him in the optic as he did so. Grimacing, he switched it off and flipped it back into its originating subspace pocket. “Sorry,” he repeated.

                Wow. Threatening Optimus Prime. And Sideswipe was worried that _pranks_ were going to get them kicked out of the Autobots.

                “It’s quite all right. Sunstreaker… Sunstreaker, look at me,” Optimus instructed softly as Sunstreaker stared at the ceiling, trying to calm his ramped up battle protocols. Reluctantly, he turned his head to look at Optimus’ face, fearing the expression he would see there.

                Brilliantly blue bottomless optics stared back at him, without a trace of recrimination or hesitation. “I apologize. I was not thinking when I grabbed you, and I should know better. You are not the first warrior to pull a weapon on me when I have woken them abruptly. Ironhide normally charges up his cannons instead of going for a knife,” he said with a conspiratorial smile.

                “Yeah? You and Ironhide share a berth often?” Sunstreaker replied snidely, still shaken.

                “Not like this,” Optimus admitted, gaze dropping to Sunstreaker’s chest and then lower. “But we’ve been in close quarters before.”

                “Mm. Why’d you wake me?” Sunstreaker asked, deflecting. He didn’t want to talk about it. He’d done similar things in the past with other berth partners who stayed the night. It hadn’t helped his reputation of being known as a psychotic killer.

                It was mortifying that he’d done it with the Prime though, one of the few mechs who he should be able to sleep next to without concern. Despite how accepting Optimus seemed of his reaction, Sunstreaker couldn’t stem the feelings of embarrassment and shame.

                “Sideswipe. He’s…”

                Well, that was one way to get his mind off his misery. Sunstreaker sat bolt upright, optics searching the large berth. It held all three of them with room to spare, but unlike Sunstreaker who had purposely placed some room between himself and the others, Sideswipe had plastered himself against Optimus as they had relaxed into recharge. His brother was still there, Sunstreaker noted as Optimus laid back down, allowing Sunstreaker to peer over him.

                “He keeps… twitching,” Optimus reported helplessly, pointing at Sideswipe’s frame. Which was, in fact, subtly jerking every few seconds. He was pressed close against Optimus’ body, a hand hooked into the slats of his grill.

                Now that Sunstreaker was awake and focused in on his twin, he could feel the familiar hazy projections Sideswipe produced while heading into his deepest recharge.  

                “He’s starting to dream,” Sunstreaker informed Optimus, slumping in place in relief. What a way to wake up: startled out of recharge and thinking something was seriously wrong with his twin. He’d never get back into recharge now, not as ramped up as he was. Not that he blamed Optimus; Sideswipe sometimes looked like he was seizing the way he twitched so much during some of his dreams.

                “A… dream?” Optimus murmured, carefully sliding fully onto his back. A hesitant hand rose into the air before cupping Sideswipe’s shoulder. “What about?”

                Sunstreaker arranged himself more comfortably, shrugging as he looked Sideswipe over with a careful optic. “Not sure. Sometimes he talks in his sleep, and then I can tell.”

                Optimus glanced at him in surprise. “You can’t enter the bond and find out?”

                Sunstreaker raised an orbital ridge. “Go into Sideswipe’s head while he’s asleep? No, thank you. I’m already halfway there when he’s awake and that’s more than enough for me. What does it matter?”

                Before Optimus could reply, Sideswipe whined piteously. Sunstreaker and Optimus stared down at the red frame, but the spark-breaking sound subsided after Sideswipe snuggled even closer to Optimus. A tiny lip smack heralded a contented sigh and slow nuzzle against Optimus’ windshield.

                “Oh,” Optimus murmured, a sappy expression forming on his faceplates. He gathered Sideswipe closer. “I guess it doesn’t matter.”

                Sunstreaker quirked the corners of his mouth in a quick grin. “Careful, Prime. This is how he gets you. Makes you forget about all the pranks and sarcasm and stupid stunts that he does on a daily basis.”

                “I remember it all. Just as I remember your tendency towards isolation, vanity, and violence,” he said matter of factly, looking at Sunstreaker with an arch look. “And yet here you are.”

                All Sunstreaker could do was blink, struck speechless. That was twice tonight Optimus had managed to surprise him.

                Fortunately, before Sunstreaker could even start thinking of a reply, Sideswipe saved him. He murmured something nonsensical and shifted against Optimus, throwing a knee over the Prime’s thigh. A shiver and a low moan followed, and Sunstreaker felt the first stirrings of desire across their bond.

                “Well, at least it’s not a nightmare,” Sunstreaker sighed, watching Sideswipe’s hips hitch forward.

                Optimus raised his head and stared down the length of their touching frames, optics wide as Sideswipe undulated against Optimus’s body, moaning again.

                “Mmm, Daddy,” Sideswipe murmured, half obscured against Optimus’ chest.

                “He’s dreaming about me?!” Optimus’s head whipped to the side and he stared at Sunstreaker in shock.

                Sunstreaker shrugged. “Not the first time, remember?”

                “Yes, but…” Optimus protested, jumping in place as Sideswipe’s hand slid across a red and blue abdomen, fingers restlessly searching. “Even after tonight?” he asked, referring to their hot and heavy interfacing earlier in the evening.

                “Like I said… Sides is special,” Sunstreaker remarked, feeling his own systems start to heat up. Not only was he experiencing the trickle of desire across their link, Sunstreaker got a front row seat to watching Sideswipe writhe against the big, powerful frame of the Prime. Not a bad sight, by any means.

                “Nnn… Daddy, no!” Sideswipe suddenly exclaimed. He pouted and flailed his arm, nearly bashing Optimus in the faceplates. “She’ll know!”

                “Know what? Who will know?” Optimus asked looking from Sideswipe to Sunstreaker in confusion.

                Sunstreaker frowned, staring hard at his brother as he continued to move his hips in little circles against Optimus’ thigh. “I’m not sure. Not like we know a lot of femmes. Ask him,” he suggested.

                “Just… ask?”

                “Yeah. If you speak directly into his audial, he’ll often talk back. Sometimes it’s just nonsense, but a lot of the time he’ll actually carry on a conversation with you,” Sunstreaker explained

                Optimus looked at him doubtfully. “Really?”

                “Mmhm. Try it,” Sunstreaker urged, gesturing at his twin.

                A look of disbelief still on his face, Optimus took hold of Sideswipe’s waist and pulled him upwards so his audial would be of an easier reach. Sideswipe purred in response, his knee tightening down across Optimus’s abdomen.

                “ _Daddy,_ ” Sideswipe sighed happily. “So good to me.” A frown flashed across his faceplates suddenly and he burrowed even closer to Prime, shoulders hunching. “Don’t let her see.”

                “Who? Who is her, Sideswipe?” Optimus asked, raising his head awkwardly in order to direct his words towards Sideswipe.

                “Mmmm… Mommy.” Some of the tension drained out of Sideswipe and he wriggled happily, dreamy smile quirking up the corners of his lips. “She wouldn’t like what you do to me,” he continued with a little pout.

                Sunstreaker felt a stronger pulse of lust from his brother at the words, in combination with a flash of trepidation. Curiosity piqued, Sunstreaker pushed himself to his knees and gracefully traversed the span of Optimus’ lower legs in order to creep up behind his twin.

                “Who is Mommy?” Optimus asked Sunstreaker in a quiet whisper.

                Before Sunstreaker could reply, they both heard the quiet click and whirr of an interface panel transforming out of the way. Sideswipe ground forward against Optimus’ side with a little whine, valve bared and glistening in the dim light.

                “Oh, Daddy… so big… so strong…” Sideswipe murmured, free hand roaming across Optimus’ broad chest.

                Optimus cleared his intake, optics shifting from side to side in what Sunstreaker suspected to be embarrassment.

                “Nnn… Daddy… I need you, Daddy… take care of me…” Sideswipe continued, the rocking of his hips increasing in intensity. He began grasping at Optimus more urgently, needy little grunts emerging from his lips.

                “What do I do?” Optimus asked Sunstreaker, looking a little wild around the optics.

                Sunstreaker grinned in response. “Whatever you want to. Frag him if you’d like; not like you haven’t before.”

                “He’s not awake!” Optimus protested, subtly trying to twist his hips aside from Sideswipe’s rutting. A cooling fan whirled to life behind the Prime’s abdominal armor.

                “He won’t care. He trusts you. He only dreams when he’s in the deepest recharge state. And he only does that if he feels safe,” Sunstreaker explained, admiring gaze traveling down Sideswipe’s flexing back.

                “But…”

                “Daddy… Daddy, please! I need you. Nngh… give me your spike,” Sideswipe pleaded.

                “He really won’t mind,” Sunstreaker insisted, his own interfacing systems fully onlined now. His spike was hard behind its panel, his valve moistening more with every second. He loved watching his brother writhe beneath the bulk of Optimus’ larger frame; somehow, with Sideswipe dreaming, the prospect was even hotter.

                “Daddy!” Sideswipe called, sounding frustrated now. “Have to hurry… Mommy will be home soon…”    

                Optimus looked torn for a moment before another sad whine from Sideswipe seemed to decide Prime. He slid the arm wrapped around Sideswipe’s waist beneath his hip instead, levering Sideswipe off the bed a bit. Then Optimus turned more fully until his pelvis lined up with Sideswipe’s. Sunstreaker’s optics gleamed as he rose up on his knees, avidly watching Optimus’ interface panel slide aside. But instead of that beautiful red and blue spike sliding into Sideswipe’s twitching port, Optimus lined both of their spikes up, griping them with a sure hand and stroking upwards.

                Sideswipe jerked, a low throaty moan rumbling up from his chest. His hips eagerly canted forward, pushing his spike more firmly into the channel Optimus’ hand made. “Mmm… yeah, Daddy...”

                Sunstreaker chuckled darkly, moving forward to stare down between the space of Optimus and Sideswipe’s bodies. Optimus’ valve was closed, but Sideswipe’s continually leaked, lubricant making the tops of his inner thighs glisten. “I think he likes that.”

                When Optimus met Sunstreaker’s optics, the other mech’s gaze was just a little unfocused. Sunstreaker wasn’t surprised. Having Sideswipe pant and shimmy against one’s self was a surefire way to momentarily lose processor power.

                “… that’s so good, Daddy. More. Hurry!” Sideswipe mumbled, with his face pressed against Optimus’ windshield. “It’s almost time… Mommy will be here soon…”

                Circuits burning from everything Sideswipe was pushing along their bond and from the show occurring right in front of him, inspiration struck Sunstreaker.

                His hands shot out and landed on Sideswipe’s frame, one on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Sunstreaker gripped his brother tight and leaned in. “What do you think the two of you are doing?” he growled into Sideswipe’s audial.

                Sideswipe froze, as did Optimus’ hand on their spikes. “Mommy?”

                “That’s right,” Sunstreaker crooned, sliding behind Sideswipe and pressing against his back. “I came home early. And look at what I find: you and your Daddy fragging.”

                Sideswipe quivered even as he leaned into the line of Sunstreaker’s body. “’m sorry, Mommy. Daddy was making me feel better… don’t be mad…”

               “Sunstreaker…” Optimus whispered. “What are you doing…”

               Sunstreaker winked at him and drew back from Sideswipe’s helm. “Trust me. Keep going.”

               Optimus did as instructed and resumed his hand’s stroking, a little bit hesitantly this time. Sideswipe shuddered and twitched as if wanting to push forward into the grip, but subsided when Sunstreaker shifted.

               Sunstreaker leaned back in, his hand ghosting over his twin’s hip. “I _am_ mad. But not that you’re fragging your Daddy. I’m mad…” he said, sliding his fingers over Sideswipe’s aft until the digits rested at the twitching rim of his valve, “that you didn’t invite me.”

               Without any preamble, Sunstreaker plunged three fingers into Sideswipe’s valve. The walls clamped down on his digits as Sideswipe cried out, thrusting his pelvis backward.

                “You’re such a bad little boy,” Sunstreaker hissed, his own spike cover finally popping open. “I’m hurt. I would have loved to join you two.”

                “Mommy!” Sideswipe shouted, writhing between Optimus’ and Sunstreaker’s attentions. Optimus was now jerking Sideswipe off with a sure hand, the motions accompanied by slick sounds as both their spikes leaked in excitement. “I’m sorry! Please, Mommy, please!”

                “Please _what_ ,” Sunstreaker purred, his spike nudging up Sideswipe’s aft and painting it with silvery streaks of pre-transfluid. By now, Sideswipe’s lust was so high, Sunstreaker could feel his own frame trembling with need. He had no idea what was going on inside his brother’s odd little processor, but like usually, Sunstreaker just went with it. And judging by the heated stare Optimus was giving them both, the Prime was willing to do the same. “What do you want?”

                “Inside me! Please, Mommy, I want you inside me! Anything… I’ll do anything…”

                Sunstreaker grabbed his spike and squeezed it tightly, trying to stave back the urge to just bury himself inside his brother. His interface array ached with charge, but his curiously burned even brighter.

                “Anything, hmm?” he inquired, rubbing his spike head in the trails of lubricant seeping out of Sideswipe’s valve. He had to clamp down hard on Sideswipe’s hip to prevent him from thrusting his hips backwards and impaling himself on Sunstreaker’s spike.

                “Yes! Anything!” Sideswipe sobbed, trying to reach behind him and yank Sunstreaker closer. “Daddy, please. Make her…”

                In response, Optimus’ hand sped up even further, and Sideswipe choked on his next words, garbling out something intelligible instead.

                “I just want one thing, Sideswipe. Just one little thing,” Sunstreaker murmured against Sideswipe’s audial. The metal fogged up beneath Sunstreaker’s own panted ventilations. “Tell me my name.”

                Sideswipe’s motions, more thrashing than anything, calmed somewhat. Although he still strained backwards towards Sunstreaker’s groin. “Mommy.”

                “That’s what _you_ call me. What does everyone else call me?” Sunstreaker pressed. “Tell me, and you can have this,” Sunstreaker promised, the head of his spike popping past the rim of Sideswipe’s soaking valve. He withdrew almost immediately, despite every instinct that screamed at him to thrust home.

                “No! Please, Mommy! Frag me, Mommy. Please… _Ratchet_!” Sideswipe exclaimed, his struggles resuming.

                For one long moment, Optimus’ and Sunstreaker’s optics met. Prime’s expression was shocked, but as Sunstreaker watched, that shock melted into a sort of predatory hunger. Sunstreaker was pretty sure his own face mirrored that same lust.

                He wasn’t as surprised as Optimus was. Ratchet had been a constant in their life for a long time, and someone they trusted explicitly, more than even Prime. In a way, it kind of made sense for Sideswipe’s brain to pick Ratchet as the one to fill in the maternal role.

                And it was hot as the Pit.

                With a snarl, Sunstreaker lined his spike up once more, and this time, thrust all the way into Sideswipe’s valve. The motion jolted Sideswipe up against Optimus whose engine revved, vibrating the berth beneath them all.

                “Sweet Primus,” Sunstreaker moaned, the words lost beneath Sideswipe’s wail. His valve fluttered madly around Sunstreaker’s spike, the sensations encouraging him to draw back and slam home again.

                Already his lower belly was tightening up with the prelude to overload. Judging by how much need was swamping their bond, Sideswipe wasn’t much better. And Sunstreaker had no desire to draw it out. Instead, he set up a fast and brutally hard pace, even as awkward as their positions were. Sideswipe could take it; so could Optimus for that matter.

                When Sunstreaker darted a look up, he could see Prime’s optics blown wide, their color darkened to a navy blue hue with desire. His arm was moving rapidly between his and Sideswipe’s bodies, practically mirroring Sunstreaker’s own pace. Confident that Optimus had Sideswipe well in hand… heh… Sunstreaker turned his attention back to his brother.

                “What a sweet… little valve you have,” Sunstreaker panted against Sideswipe’s audial. “I want to feel… it come all over my spike. You can do that for me… can’t you, Sideswipe? While your brother watches us all?”

                Sideswipe moaned loudly in response. He no longer thrashed or flailed about, but was seemingly content to let his body be manipulated by his ‘parents’. “Want to… Sunny… look…”

                “You can do it,” Optimus rumbled. “You’re such a good little boy. I’m so very proud of you. Now do as your mother asks of you.”

                Damn it all to the Pits. When Optimus played along with Sideswipe’s little role plays, it was seriously the hottest thing in the galaxy. Sunstreaker’s rhythm stuttered as overload crested over him and then he thrust into Sideswipe’s valve one final time, transfluid coating its depths.

                Sideswipe jerked with a cry and then threw his head back, one of his sensory horns clipping the side of Sunstreaker’s cheek. He paid it little mind as his brother’s valve rippled once and then tightened, milking Sunstreaker’s spike with such delicious little waves that his optics fritzed out with pleasure.

                He heard a grunt and then a long, drawn out groan as his vision went dark, and felt Sideswipe’s body jolt. Probably Optimus hitting overload too, Sunstreaker thought muzzily. Which was great, really. Because Optimus indulged his brother, and mecha who treated Sideswipe right always got a few extra good will points in Sunstreaker’s datapad.

                By the time Sunstreaker’s optics rebooted, Sideswipe’s valve had loosened its tight hold, but was still spasming every few seconds. Sunstreaker relaxed his death grip on his brother’s hip and onlined his visual input. He felt incredibly drained by that powerful overload and turning his head to look up at Optimus took nearly all his remaining strength.

                Optimus’ own optics were tightly shuttered, his jaw dropped slightly to drag in the cool surrounding air. Sideswipe was limp between them, other than the occasional shiver as his own engine cooled down with audible little ticks.

                “Toldya he dreamed,” Sunstreaker finally said.

                Optimus’ optic shutters cracked open and he stared down at Sunstreaker with unfocused optics. “I cannot deny the proof,” Optimus replied. “Ratchet?”

                Sunstreaker shrugged. While both of them were fond of Ratchet, he hadn’t sensed a physical desire for the medic ever coming from his twin. Maybe there was something there in Sideswipe’s subconscious, or maybe his processor had just connected Ratchet with the Mommy figure because of their already existing relationship. Nevertheless the idea had now been planted in Sunstreaker’s head, and he couldn’t ignore it.

                “You interested in playing house?” Sunstreaker asked, only half joking. To his surprise, Optimus’ gaze sharpened, his glossa coming out to wet his lower lip.

                "I think the more important question is, would _Ratchet_ be interested?” Prime replied thoughtfully, expression turning considering.

                Sunstreaker’s lips curved upwards even as he settled more comfortably on his side. He kept his pelvis nestled against the curve of Sideswipe’s aft, quite enjoying the heat of the valve still encompassing his depressurizing spike.

                “That’s a good question. A _really_ good question.”

 

~ End


End file.
